mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Specter Trinity
Specter Trinity is a 17 year old husky male born in North Carolina. His father was a pure black husky that mated with a pure white wolf, creating the young and frisky pup. It's unknown why, but out of the other three pups, he was the only one to survive birth. He became enthused with bright colours, board games, like Monopoly, Illuminati card games and Battleship, and loved Super Mario Bros. He also had a good reputation in private school, and most of the other kids were his friends. Sadly, Specter's mother died by a drunk driver accident, and because of the loss of income, Specter's dad was forced to place him in the dangerous world of public school. Being viewed as a girly nerd, Specter was heavily abused by the older kids. They would beat him; one gang was particularly beating him up amongst other students; The Eds. Everyday when Specter was leaving school and waiting for the bus at the station, he was beaten up by Eddy Freebers and his boys as Eddy use him as a personal toy and public urinal, Cevin Flynn and Nazz Von Derkie were putting out cigarettes on his bare back, and Ed Hutton was chocking him until Specter was all red in the face. Another event would be when Trinity was walking down to the bathroom, Jimmy Starkey tripped him over on the floor, hurry ran Ed and sat on his back, Johnny 2x4 and Rolf Lumbers beat him up, Double D Warner came and took his lunch money, and Eddy was laughing at him and insulting at him. Specter struggled, but no match. This abuses lead to extreme hatred in Specter, but at the same time, his natural happiness made him still love his abusers, thus giving Specter severe MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder). This issue, when triggered by stress, sadness, or anger causes Specter to become cold and heartless, often causing him to sport an evil and dark glare and smirk expression. It's unknown why, but in this form, he has multiple powers, some are so difficult to explain as they are not even listed in the data base, but they make him dangerous, and his favourite ability is playing mind games with people due to him being a telepath. Normal Specter is quite different, loving and caring, playful, and will not even hurt a fly unless provoked. Later on in life Specter turned to a Gothic/emo fashion of dressing, and becoming interested in many different rock bands. His favourite song, and the one he considers his personal theme, is Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson. He is also a big fan of Dope, Crows, Nirvana, Pink Floyd, Birthday Massacre and Anti-Flag. Normal Specter Specter is usually always in a happy mood, and you can tell this by his happy smile and blue eyes. He never seems to be in a bad mood, and despite being Gothic, is very sweet. He usually does not judge people, and has no powers whatsoever. Referring to the "make love, not war" aspect of life. He is one of the kindest Goth guys that can ever be found, and has a deep love for art and animals. Dark Specter This is the second half of the husky, and not the pleasant one either. Dark Specter is a direct result of his previous abuse by others, this manifestation is dangerous and deadly. At first it started out as a simple anger issue, but resulted in a near terrorist and misanthropic threat when this side took over, turning the public school into his personal castle and literally forcing the other students into "Mortal Kombat" and WWE games, giving each one a chance at stopping him. All failed but a cringey student named Thiayag, Specter was enraged at this and attempted to bring the shark under his control, this failed and Specter learned he was not all powerful when he was beaten moments later. Since then, he has resulted to mass-mind control to build armies to use against his opponents, rarely ever fighting himself. He is the grand planner at all of his schemes which usually revolve around dominating the world, finding the idea "fun" and etc. His personality has changed much over the years, at first, Dark Specter was playfully and tricky, but he soon developed a short temper, going ballistic if something went wrong with his actions and lashing out at who he seemed fit. Dark Specter is also a genius, capable of building anti-gravity generators before anyone else could, as shown with his multiple hovercraft thrones which he can make use of in battle. Specter also shows no compassion for human life, deeming a mass-genocide a past-time after he takes over the world. And he usually vandalises public signs, streets, or buildings with his name. His most recent out burst was in Midtown, New York, where 200 people were nearly killed when a bomb was issued and deactivated by the Warrior Souls (a gang of Trinity, Gary Smith and Sweetie Belle. And his most memorable out burst was when he nearly took over the entire city, had it not been for an older Thiayag once again confronting him and sacrificing his life to stop Specter, the States would already be his. Currently Specter takes special medications that allow him to calm down his powers without his dark side taking full control, but still fallows around Smith's orders. Category:Non Humans Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Kids Category:Deadbeats Category:Misanthropes Category:Dictator Category:Terrorists Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Teenagers